Fixed By A Broken Tiara
by Blue Blooded Phantom
Summary: (Another one for my word request fics!) SUMMARY: Maka's mad. Soul's jealous. Maka's starring in a play. Soul broke a tiara and is still jealous. What is up with that! A fic for I'mnotsorryforleaving


A-yo! Another one of my stories for the Word Request Fics. This is for I'mnotsorryforleaving though, I heard she deleted everything in her account. It's sad that she might not be able to read this but, still, this is for you (if you ever do read this). AND THIS IS FOR OTHER SE and SOMA fans. Oh and, I do know her old penname. Ahh... It's just sad. Well, she's not sorry. I am. That was one heck of a long hiatus I did… Really sorry! Anyway, here. A story. Sorry for its crappiness. Just fluff.

Title: **Fixed By A Broken Tiara**

Word Request: **Tiara**

Word Requested By: **I'mnotsorryforleaving**

Number of Words: **1, 512**

Summary: **Maka's mad. Soul's jealous. Maka's starring in a play. Soul broke a tiara and is still jealous. What is up with that?!**

.

.

.

Soul Eater watched as his meister twirled around on stage. She was wearing a princess kind of dress, pink shoes and a sparkling tiara. Apparently, it's one of their many rehearsals for their orphans visit. They would present a fairy tale play for the children whose parents were killed by the kishins. Maka is a big advocate of the Death City Orphanage. She said that children deserve to be happy.

And so, that's the reason why she was casted as the lead role, a.k.a. the fairy princess, of the play that Kim Deihl made. Kim's also fond of the kids since she was abandoned by the witch community so she's been there. The two cooked up some plan and voila, a play has been made. They also convinced a bunch of people from Spartoi and DWMA to help them out.

Soul remembered Maka asking him to be the prince in the play because she'll be most comfortable with him. He just laughed and said that no way in hell would he do such a ridiculous thing. Apparently, Maka got mad at him.

And up to now, she's still mad.

So she got Kid to play as the prince.

Soul's bubble of thoughts burst when a loud laugh rang in his ear. "HAHAHA LOOK AT KID WEARING THAT FAIRY WINGS. SO NOT GREAT. I CAN'T IMAGINE MYSELF WEARING THAT! A GOD LIKE ME ISN'T SUITED FOR THAT!" Black*Star, the blue-haired monkey, continued to laugh.

The only thing Soul could do was smirk. Neither can he imagine himself wearing that blue fairy prince suit that Kid is wearing or even do those fancy movements on stage.

He just watched as all of them rehearsed. Ox played as a villain, Kirikou is Maka's guard, Patti and Liz are the twin goddess fairies, Tsubaki was Maka's best friend fairy, Hiro is Ox's assistant and there lots of other characters that seemed odd. It seems that Kid plays as Ox's brother. He is only pretending to be a fairy prince from another kingdom. The main plan was to kidnap Maka but he fell in love with Maka, the fairy princess so it gets all complicated and stuff. Typical fairy tale.

"OKAY! THAT'S A WRAP! THANKS FOR ATTENDING TODAY'S PRACTICE!" Kim shouted, clapping her hands and giving the people on stage a thumbs-up which everyone returned. "Maka, nice work today! You too, Kid."

Kid and Maka gave each other a high five. "Well, we're nearly done." Maka smiled at Kid which he warmly returned. Maka looked around which made her tiara fall down. She quickly crouched down to get it. So did Kid. They accidentally held each other's hand while getting the tiara.

Soul was talking to Black*Star by then and when he looked at the stage and saw that scene, he just had to scowl. He left Black*Star and went to the stage. "Oi, I thought practice is over?" He grabbed Maka's other hand.

"Woah, easy, Soul." Kid let go of Maka's hand and stood up. "Didn't mean to touch property." Kid raised both his hands as if he's surrendering.

"Shut up." Soul grumbled, letting go of Maka's hand as well. "Let's go." He ordered but Maka ignored him.

"Actually," Maka stood up from her crouched position and glared at Soul. "Kid promised he'd accompany me for lunch today." She handed Soul the tiara she was wearing earlier and turned her back at him. "Go home on your own." She took Kid's arm and dragged him off.

The scythe couldn't help but to just scowl more at that. "Oh, Maka, Kid." A voice came which made the three of them look at where it came from. There came Kim who was smiling at them. "I was just wondering if it's really alright with you two to do that scene at the end? It's just on the cheek though so…" She stopped when she 'finally' noticed Soul's presence. "What're you doing here?"

"What're you making them do?" Soul asked through gritted teeth. Obviously, he had a hunch already to what it was.

"Maka has to kiss Kid on the cheek by the end of the play." Kim smiled at Soul which made the weapon more aggravated than he already was. Because of the anger, Soul crushed the tiara (which he just found out was just improvised) in his hand.

Maka gasped at the sight of the tiara. "Soul! The production team worked hard to make it look real!" She scolded, kneeling down to collect a few sparkling diamond-like beads on the stage. "Ugh, you're such a hot-headed jerk!" She continued.

Kid had to face-palm at that. "You know Soul, I get where you're coming from. Why not just be the prince?"

Ash blonde meister stomped her feet on the platform as soon as she stood up. "I don't get what you two have been talking about but Soul, you are so going to fix this and Kid, maybe next time." She looked apologetic to Kid but quickly turned to Soul and glared at him. Before Soul could even respond to that, Maka pulled Soul out of the hall which left Kim and Kid behind.

"I think I know what that's about." Kim crossed her arms as she smirked.

Kid had the same smirk on his face. "I think," he looked around, seeing Tsubaki, Liz and Patti laughing backstage. "We all do. The only ones who don't even seem to notice that they like each other are the two of them." He shoved his hands in his pockets, making sure he looked symmetrical as he did. "It's up to Soul now."

=/=

Using his forefinger which he transformed into a mini and pointy scythe, Soul tried to attach the detached pieces of beads to their places with glue. He was sitting on the floor as he worked on fixing the tiara he broke. He would occasionally glance at Maka, sitting on the couch, glaring madly at him, and look back to his work immediately. "What's with that attitude with Kim and Kid, Soul? That's too rude." Maka said in a low but obviously, she's just trying to keep calm.

"You can't blame me for being like that." He grumbled, finally focusing on the tiara and not getting distracted with Maka. "You didn't tell me you had to kiss the prince."

Maka harrumphed at that. "On the cheek." Maka reminded. "Like that will change your mind. Besides, that just got decided before today's practice. And, I'm not gonna force you into something you wouldn't want. I got mad because you don't seem to care."

Soul silenced for a while, feeling guilty of not accepting her offer to him. "I'll play the prince part." Soul said all of a sudden.

That statement made Maka look at her partner. She sat beside him on the floor, their arms touching. "Please, you're not serious, right? It's just weeks before the whole presentation."

"I thought fairies are enemies. I never thought I'd fall for one." He replied, looking into her eyes and placing the tiara on her head.

Maka immediately recognized the line. She giggled as she leaned her head against his shoulders. "You know the lines huh? I'm pretty sure Kid would be pleased when he finds out that he can be with Liz on the play now." She said, looking up slightly to see the tiara. It was a rather foolish effort because she couldn't see it anyway.

"Yeah…" Soul rest his head on top of hers. "But I do mean what I said." He whispered.

"What?" Maka looked at him.

"Let's rehearse that last scene." He smirked, looking at her as well, holding her hand in his. "I may not really be a true prince but my love for you is." Soul said, smiling a bit.

Maka didn't know what was going on. Soul made it sound like it really is her that he's addressing his 'love' to. She just had to return the favour. "It doesn't matter whether you're a prince or not. What matters is that I love you too." She squeezed his thumb gently. She started to lean in to kiss his cheek but Soul leaned in as well and their lips met.

She had no idea anymore. All she knew is that she liked what she was feeling. Butterflies in her stomach, the feel of Soul's lips and his hands and, her beating heart pounding so against her chest.

Soon, Soul found himself pinning Maka to the floor, running his hand against the skin on her arm. It made her shiver but, she didn't mind. "S-Soul, m-may I remind you that w-we're presenting t-this play to k-kids." Maka said, panting, when Soul decided to catch his breath and trail wet kisses on her neck.

Her weapon just shrugged. "This is what people in love do." Soul grunted, releasing her hair from her pigtails. "Let them know reality."

"So… you love me?"

"Very much. Do you?"

"Stupid. I'd be killing you with a book now if I didn't."

"Clear point."

"Hey, Soul."

"Hmm?"

"I think the tiara broke again."

.

.

.

Borrowing Kim's line earlier… Well, that's a wrap!

Thanks for reading!

Next word(s): Headphones for Chang-chang83 AND Callipygian (Oh, I'm so excited for this xDD) for S Puff


End file.
